Field
One or more example embodiments relate to variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to variable resistance memory devices including a plurality of memory cells and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, memory devices having variable resistance characteristics have been developed. Such memory devices include, for example, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, and magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices.
In the memory devices mentioned above, memory cells including selection elements and variable resistance elements may be formed between lower and upper electrodes or between lower and upper conductive lines.